The Other Half of Me
by carrymehome87
Summary: Santana Lopez is controlling, manipulative and vindictive. Sebastian Smythe is the same. It is only inevitable that these two meet and sparks fly. Will they give in to their desire or will it destroy them both? Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Half of Me**

Santana Lopez knew of her unsavory reputation and was proud of it. After all, she didn't spend almost four years of scheming, manipulating, and seducing to get to the top of the social hierarchy of McKinley High for nothing. She knew the rumors that were spread about her. She saw and heard the whispers that followed in her wake as she passed down the hallways but she didn't care. She was the second most popular girl in school, co-captain of the Cheerios, and considered one of the hottest girls at McKinley. Boys and girls both feared and were in awe of her. She was loud, aggressive; cold hearted and was unapologetic about it. The real world didn't treat a person nice so why should she? She knew she had broken a lot of hearts, trusts, and damaged people along the way, but she counted it a worthy cost.

After all, she knew from personal experience that if you didn't stay on top and in control, then you were likely to get trampled on. She learned this at a very early age. This may surprise a lot of people but she hadn't always been an evil, manipulative person. But after that summer she had changed. It was the summer before her freshman year. She had been fourteen at the time; young, carefree and unbroken. She had gone away to a summer camp. That's where she had met him. His name was Greg Sanders. He was one of the teen counselors and the most popular boy at the camp. He was very handsome with sandy blond hair and the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes. All the girls including the older ones had crushes on him. When she first laid eyes on him she fell hard.

While all of the other girls flirted with him and some just outright propositioned him, she hung back. No way would a guy like that want her she thought insecurely. But he had noticed her. Pretty soon he started hanging around her, paying her special attention. All of the other girls became jealous and started to shun her even those she considered her friends. One night she was sitting by herself staring out at the lake crying over a comment one of the other girls had made about her when he found her. He held her and told her not to worry and that they were just jealous of her beauty. She laughed and thanked him for the compliment. He lifted her face towards his and gave her the most tender and gentlest kiss she ever had that point. Pretty soon they started sneaking away to kiss and spend time with one another. Things quickly progressed from there. After weeks of heavy petting she gave him her virginity.

After that they began to make love almost every night. But after a while she noticed he began to become distant. Their nights of being together slowly began to taper off. She began to fear that she was losing him and would confront him about it. He would make excuses and say that she was being irrational but the fear would never go away. Finally she gave him an ultimatum. Either he would tell her the truth or she was breaking it off with him. She would never forget the pain she felt as he confessed to her that he had a girlfriend and that what he had with her was just a summer fling. She had cursed him out and slapped him tears streaming down her face. After that she left the camp and vowed to never let anyone especially boys get that close to her heart again.

When she came to McKinley that fall, a new Santana was born. She was no longer the sweet, naïve and unassuming girl she had been prior to that summer. She was meaner, colder and vindictive. She thrived in her new position of power and wasn't afraid to let anyone know it. She slept around with the most popular boys in school, deriving pleasure not from the act itself but from the feeling of power and control it gave her. At first it was fun but after a while it began to get boring. Especially since the boys no longer challenged her intellectually, emotionally or sexually anymore. So she turned to her best friend who happened to be girl. Brittney was one of the kindest, most innocent people she had ever met. She felt comfortable with her. She could talk to her about anything. From movies and make up tips to details about her sexual exploits (which did get pretty extreme at times), she was only met with kindness and understanding. So naturally she began to believe that she was in love with her best friend. Then _he_ came into her life.

When she first met him she thought he was just a pampered, white mama's boy who wouldn't last 5 seconds in the Lima Heights. So she dismissed him. But he kept coming around trying to start friction between Kurt and Blaine. When she began to see how much it upset them, she became irritated. She knew she was being hypocritical (she had broken up plenty of relationships), but she had come to care for her Glee friends. They were like family to her; even if Kurt acted like an annoying diva at times and Blaine… well he was just a nice sweet person who didn't deserve that. She knew it was time to get serious when they challenged the Warblers at the parking garage and he threw the rock salt laced slushy accidently at Blaine injuring him.

She knew it was time for revenge. When she went to Dalton to confront him, she expected him to confess or at least crumble before her. Not too many people can stand before her wrath. But surprisingly he stood even challenging her to a duel. She smirked at this thinking it would be a piece of cake. But the surprise was on her. She was shocked as he began to sing Smooth Criminal. He wasn't just good. He was _very_ good. But it wasn't just the tone of his voice; it was the feeling behind it. She could feel the anger, the hurt, and the frustration. She knew he was challenging her. Not to be outdone, she challenged him right back.

She sang in perfect pitch provoking him with her voice, her body movements and looks. She could feel the tension in the air, so thick that you could cut it with a knife. She could see the frustration on his face so she upped it a notch. He chased her around the chairs but she was the one in control, always facing him, even pushing him at one point. That was a big mistake on her part. When she placed her hand on his chest, she felt something break off in her and a little fluttering feeling began in the pit of her stomach. She saw something flash in his eyes, a type of awareness but it was quickly replaced with the anger and determination to beat her. She quickly slipped back in character, the one who was in control. After the song was over she demanded he tell her what was in the slushy. He complied, only to throw one in her face. She was furious at his smug expression but she knew she would have the last laugh.

She had gotten his confession on tape. When they met again it was in the auditorium at McKinley. New Directions wanted to call a truce to end the feud between the two groups. As they were performing Black or White she could feel his eyes burning into her but she ignored it along with that fluttering feeling. Everyone was on board except for him.

She threatened him with the taped confession only to have Kurt steal the moment by taking the high road. She reluctantly gave him the tape. He left. While the rest of New Directions and the Warblers celebrated their newfound unity and friendships, she had a feeling that there was more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over the next few weeks she threw herself into school, the Cheerios, the Glee practices and her relationship with Brittney. During the day her mind was occupied with these things, but every night he would come to her mind. She always dismissed him from her thoughts, but that fluttering feeling grew stronger. It was beginning to get annoying.

Especially after one night when she had a pretty explicit dream about him and she woke up sweating, her sheets (and other parts of her body) soaked. She changed the sheets and took a cold shower cursing Sebastian Smythe. Fearing that she would have another dream about him, she laid awake for hours, only to drift off to sleep twenty minutes before her alarm went off. She had a busy day ahead of her and would need a jolt of caffeine to keep her going.

She stopped off at the Lima Bean. As she waiting on her order she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and that fluttering feeling. "Rough night?" she heard a voice ask smoothly from behind her. She let out a groan of frustration and irritation. "What do you want Smythe?" she snapped, turning around to face him. He was staring at her, that ever present condescending smirk on his face. "Just making conversation Lopez", he said. "Well take your conversation elsewhere because I am not in the mood", she said coldly. "That's funny. From what I've heard you are always in the mood", he said, his voice both smooth and mocking.

She felt her face heat up with anger at the insinuation. She was about to give him a vicious tongue lashing in Lima Heights a la mode style when the barista said her order was ready. She turned around and paid for it, trying to ignore the chuckling behind her when inspiration struck. Picking up her drink she turned around to face him. "You know I did have a rough night but I found away to make up for it", she said, giving him a flirtatious smile. "And how is that?" he asked taking a step closer. "By doing this", she said and before he could move she threw the drink (which was iced) in his face. "Now I am in a good mood", she said mockingly before sauntering away, leaving him soaked with caffeine and sputtering angry curses after her.

A week passed before she saw him again. It was on a Thursday evening. She had stayed late to finish a research project. The parking lot was nearly deserted, except for two other cars and hers, which he was currently leaning against. She walked straight up to him, fury and some other feeling warring in her. He looked good. The wind had slightly tousled his hair and his jacket was off, his shirt unbuttoned at the neck and his tie loose. His scent along with the spicy, exotic cologne he wore hit her nostrils causing a slow fire to build in the pit of her stomach. She ignored it. "So we meet again", he said smirking, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"What are you doing here?'' she asked bluntly. "Actually I came to see you, he said smoothly. "Apparently that toxic hair gel you use has eaten through to those tiny brain cells of yours if you think I want to talk to you" she said snidely. He stepped closer to her, causing her to involuntarily take a step back. He noticed and his smirk grew deeper. "Are you scared Santana?" he asked teasingly."Look you American Idol reject, if you don't get your puny butt off of my car and out of my face, your parents are going to have to arrange for the nearest plastic surgeon to rearrange that pretty face of yours after I'm through with you", she snapped, her voice laden with fury and ice. He laughed. It was a deep, masculine laugh, one that sent tingles throughout her body. She became angrier. What's so funny?" she snapped. "You are", he said, that smirk on his face. "First off, American Idol cannot handle the magnitude of my spectacular talent. She rolled her eyes at this. Second, my butt happens to be perfect, or so I've been told by my countless lovers. "Perhaps it was to make you feel better for your lack of other talent", she said, glancing down, her tone mockingly sweet. "Want to test out that little theory?" he asked smoothly, but there was slight edge to it.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked up at him. He was staring down at her, the amusement fading from his beautiful green eyes and his eyes began to darken with something deeper. She slightly shook her head and cleared her throat breaking the moment. "No thank you", she said, secretly glad that her voice didn't betray the tumult of emotions that were inside of her at that moment. "I already have someone and I am _very _satisfied", she said with emphasis. "If you say so", he said, that smirk back on his face. "What's that suppose to mean?" she demanded. "It means that perhaps I know you better than you think Santana, he said, the smirk growing deeper.

" You don't know anything about me", she snapped. "I know that while you have deluded yourself into thinking that you're in love with little Miss Sunshine, deep down you know it won't last and it scares you. She can't challenge you like you need to be and pretty soon you'll grow bored and break it off", he said. "Obviously you have deluded yourself into thinking that you truly know me" she said coldly. "Tell me that it isn't true" he said. "You're a liar", she snapped. "I beg to differ", he said his tone mocking and cold. "Get out of my face", she said slowly and succinctly. He stared at her a moment before moving to let her open the driver's door. "Stay away from me Smythe or there will be hell to pay", she threatened before slamming her car door and turning on the ignition. She sped out of the parking lot, his smirking face fading in her rearview mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites this story has gotten! It is truly amazing! I will try to update as frequently as possible. I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one that ships this couple. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 3**

She was having one of the worst days of her life. It started this morning when she overslept, causing her to arrive late for 1st period World History, resulting in a tardy. Then she got chewed out by Coach Sylvester because she missed a step during an intricate dance move, almost injuring herself and 5 other squad members. To make matters worse she received a D on a calculus exam (which she studied very hard for by the way). By the time she made it to Glee practice she was felt like she was about to explode from anger and frustration.

"Settle down everyone", Mr. Schuester said. "As you guys know Regional's is right around the corner. We have to come up with something unique and special if we want to win this year. Any ideas?" Artie raised his hand. "Yes Artie?" he asked. "How about some old school R&B? You know some Jodeci, Boyz II Men or Blackstreet", he said. "I'm with that", Mercedes said grinning. He gave her a high five. Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked. "I was thinking something theatrical. Like _Phantom of the Opera_ or _Madame Butterfly_", she said with a smile. Santana rolled her eyes. Of course Miss Broadway would want to do something theatrical she thought snidely. She observed Rachel's outfit. She had on brown penny loafers, white knee high stockings, a short brown and yellow plaid skirt, and a yellow sweater with a picture of a moose over a white blouse. I swear that girl is a pedophile's wet dream she smirked to herself.

Finn raised his hand. "I know Mr. Schue', he said. "How about some rock and roll? Like Aerosmith or The Eagles?" "Great idea Finn", he said enthusiastically. "Any others?" Catching his enthusiasm the others started quickly pitching in ideas. She sat there still fuming on how terrible her day had gone. That stupid D would bring down her grade point average. As if she didn't already have enough to deal with. She remembered how Coach Sylvester had yelled at her earlier. She scowled. Hell if it wasn't for her the Cheerios wouldn't even be any good. _She _was the one who came up with their choreography. _She _was the one who made sure they were in top shape. She didn't have the title of co-captain for nothing.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked from beside her. She turned and stared into the concerned eyes of Brittney. "Why?" she asked. "You just seem upset", she said, worry in her voice. "I just had a rough day Britt", she said using her nickname. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked, grabbing her hand and holding it lightly. "I'll be fine", she said giving her a smile to ease her worry. "I know. How about we go shopping after school? I know that always cheers you up", Brittney said. She nodded squeezing her hand. Brittney squeezed her hand back and gave her a sunny smile.

She felt herself relax as she stared at her girlfriend. She knew that she was lucky to have her. She always brought out her positive side. She didn't know what she would do without her. _I know that while you have deluded yourself into thinking that you're in love with little Miss Sunshine, deep down you know it won't last and it scares you._ She gave a little start as the words came unbidden to her mind. That wasn't true. She loves Brittney. She squeezed her hand a little tighter. _She can't challenge you like you need to be and pretty soon you'll grow bored and break it off. _She felt herself getting angry. How dare he comment on her relationship?

He didn't know anything about her. _It means that perhaps I know you better than you think Santana._ She shook her head trying to dispel the traitorous thoughts. Sebastian was nothing but a liar and manipulator. He was just trying to get under her skin. Well she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. _If you say so._ Yes I do say so she thought viciously. She straightened up and focused, determined to put Sebastian and his words from her mind.

"I still don't understand why we had to come all the way out here", she said trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice. Brittney parked the car in front of Westerville Memorial mall. "I told you. This is the only mall that has the store Cats R Us. Lord Tubbington has outgrown all of his winter clothes. I need to buy him some more", she said. Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. When Brittney suggested going shopping, she didn't think they were shopping for an overweight cat. But she knew how much her girlfriend loved that cat. So she pasted on a smile and grabbed her hand walking towards the mall entrance.

As they walked toward the store, she couldn't help the feeling of unease that began in the pit of her stomach. This was too close to _him. _Westerville was his territory. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She subtly took a glance around and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see him. Wait. What was she doing? She was Santana Lopez. She didn't fear _anybody. _She straightened her shoulders and lifted her head. For the next couple of hours she busied herself with shopping. "That was fun", Brittney said with a smile as they sat down in the food court. "Yeah it was", she said with a genuine smile. Shopping always had a therapeutic effect on her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Brittney nodded. "Okay. I'll go get us a couple of frozen yogurts" she said. "Okay", Brittney said. The line at the yogurt shop was a little long so she had to wait ten minutes before she placed the orders. It was another five minutes before she got them. The smile that was on her face dropped as she walked towards their table. She felt a flush of anger and that fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach as she surveyed the scene before her.

Brittney was smiling and laughing with _him_ and one of his goons. She stalked to the table fury coursing through her. She slammed the yogurts down on the table and glared at him. "Why hello Miss Lopez", he said politely but his eyes were full of amusement and cunning. "What are you doing here?" she snapped icily. "Last time I checked this was a public place and everyone is welcome here", he said, his voice still annoyingly polite. "The question that should be asked is what are _you_ doing on _my_ side of town?" "Lord Tubbington ran out of clothes", Brittney interrupted. He lifted an eyebrow. "Lord Tubbington?" he questioned. "My cat", she said.

"I see", he said with a smirk. Santana wanted to slap the mess out of him. "That was sweet of you" said the blonde goon on his left. Brittney smiled at him. "Do you like animals too"? she asked him. "As a matter of fact I have a golden retriever back at home that I had since I was kid", he said with a smile. As they lapsed into conversation about the joys of having pets, Santana sat there trying to control her anger. She tried to ignore Sebastian and eat her yogurt.

She could feel his gaze burning into her. She raised her head and glared at him. He gave her an arrogant smirk. Fresh anger coursed through her. If he thought he had the upper hand then he was sorely mistaken. She knew just what to say to knock that expression off of his face. She cleared her throat loudly. "So have you guys talked to Blaine lately?" she asked her tone perfectly innocent. His eyes narrowed slightly at her. The blonde guy shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable. "No we haven't", he said softly. "Oh and I thought you guys were all close knit and like family", she said, her tone slightly mocking. She could see red forming on his cheeks.

Sebastian on the other hand looked angry. There was a cold look in his eyes. "His surgery is scheduled in a few weeks in case you guys want to be there", Brittney offered. "Considering how Blaine ditched us and transferred in order to be with that geek Hummel, I don't think he needs us to be there", he said icily. "Hmm. And I thought friendship was all about loyalty. I guess I was wrong", she said with a smirk. "I guess you were", he snapped. The blonde placed a hand on his arm. He looked at him and seemed to gain his composure slightly. "We have to go", the blonde said. Sebastian nodded and stood up. "It was nice talking with you", the blonde said giving them both a small smile. "Okay", Brittney said while Santana just nodded.

As they were about to walk away Sebastian stopped next to her and leaned down into her ear. "You don't want to make an enemy out of me Lopez", he whispered, his tone dark and filled with warning. "I don't play fair and I always win." She stiffened. He noticed her reaction and gave a cold, mocking smile. He stood up. "Have nice evening ladies" he said before walking away, leaving her to contemplate his words as an ice cold shiver ran down her spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter for all of the sebtana lovers out there! Enjoy and please review:)!**

**Chapter 4**

Santana closed her Government book in frustration. After a couple hours of trying to study, she was still stuck in chapter six. She couldn't concentrate. She felt the beginning of a migraine coming on and closed her eyes tightly. She rubbed her forehead trying to quell the pain. When that didn't help, she got up and went into her bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Tylenol. She shook two out into her hand and put them in her mouth. She turned on the faucet and cupped her hand under the cool water before bringing it to her mouth. She turned it off and closed the medicine cabinet. Gazing at her reflection, she felt a little shock go through her.

Her skin, which usually was a dark rosy hue, was pale. She fingered the faint dark circles that were under her eyes. She had lost a little weight so her cheekbones appeared sharper. Her hair, which usually held a lustrous sheen, was limp and oily. She knew she looked a mess. She gave a sigh of disgust and walked out of the bathroom. She glanced at the Government book lying on her desk. She knew she needed to study. She had an important exam in a few days. After a couple of seconds of debating with herself, she gave a sigh of frustration and grabbed her cell phone. She knew she wouldn't be able to focus on the words. Maybe talking to Brittney would cheer her up. She dialed her number. She frowned as the call went straight to voicemail.

That was strange. Usually when she called Brittney picked up right away. Se dialed again only to be met with the same result. Shaking her head, she grabbed her laptop and turned it on. She put in her password. She logged on to Facebook. Maybe I can message her she thought. She pulled up her page. She clicked on Brittney's page. Just as she was about to message her something caught her eye. She froze. In her list of friends there was the blonde goon. Charles Westin. Why did she have him as a friend? She thought. An uneasy feeling began in the pit of her stomach. Following her instinct she strolled down the list of friends. Most of them were familiar faces. Then her breath caught in her throat. She was friends with all of the Warblers, including _him. _Anger began to churn within her. She jumped up and grabbed her cell phone, angrily dialing her number. On the third ring she answered. "Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Where are you?" she asked, her tone sharp. There was a pause. "Santana?" she asked, sounding slightly scared. "Who else would it be?" she snapped. "Are you okay?" Brittney asked, sounding worried. "Why didn't you answer your phone earlier when I called?" she asked, a slight edge to her voice. There was a long pause. Just as she was about to speak, she heard laughter. Male laughter. Her stomach clenched. "Who is that?" she asked, rage in her voice.

"It's not what you think" Brittney said, sounding panicked. "Charles, you know the guy from the mall last week? We became friends over Facebook and he invited me out for ice cream." Santana closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. When she spoke, her voice was cold. "So you went out on a date with him?" "No, it was just as friends" Brittney said, sounding stressed. "He's the enemy Brittney", she snapped, finally losing control.

"Charles is not like that. He's really sweet and shy. He even carries a picture of Apollo in his wallet" she defended. "Who the hell is Apollo?" Santana asked confused. "His golden retriever" she said, sounding slightly exasperated. Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay. But that still doesn't explain why you are hanging out with him or why you became friends with him on Facebook", she said angrily.

"Well he said he didn't really want to at first by him being shy. But Sebastian told him that he thought he needed to make more friends. And since we both love animals, Sebastian thought we would be good friends" Brittney explained. Santana eyes narrowed. _Sebastian. _"So Sebastian was behind this?" she asked, her voice now eerily calm. "I guess", Brittney said, sounding slightly confused. Santana gripped the phone. "I'll call you later" she said before hanging up. She grabbed her car keys and flew out of the house.

She parked the car and got out, slamming the door. She felt the anger and adrenaline flowing through her body. She strolled into the academy and went into the front office. The secretary gave her a bright smile. "May I help you?" she asked politely. "I'm looking for Sebastian Smythe", she said calmly. "And you are?" the woman inquired. "His cousin" she lied. The woman lifted an eyebrow at her. Santana glared back at her. "Well, he is in lacrosse practice right now", she said, a slight chill in her voice. "Thank you", Santana snapped before turning on her heel and walking out of the office. She went out of the building and walked quickly toward the field where they held their lacrosse practices.

She sat down in the bleachers and looked at the players in the field. As her gaze landed on one of the players, she felt that fluttering feeling. She gritted her teeth. She waited fifteen more minutes before practice ended. She tapped her foot impatiently glaring at him. As if sensing her gaze, he looked straight at her. He said something to one of the other players before heading towards her. As he headed towards her, she felt her heart speed up and that fluttering feeling grew a little stronger. Get it together Lopez she growled silently.

He stopped a few feet from her. They stared at one another, sizing each other up. Tension began to fill the air between them. Finally he spoke. "What are you doing here Santana?" he asked, his voice cool. "Charles Westin", she said icily. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What about Charles?" he asked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about", she snapped. "He went out with Brittney. Apparently you told him to." "I just suggested that they hang out", he said smoothly. "Look, I don't know what type of game you're trying to play, but it ends here", she said furiously. "If you think you can use that blonde goon to try and break me and Brittney up, then you're mistaken. Our love is stronger than that."

"If your love is so strong then why are you here defending it?" he asked mockingly. She felt fury course through her. Without thinking she stepped closer to him. "You don't want to mess with me Sebastian", she said, her voice hard and cold. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked his voice just as cold and hard. They glared at each other, eyes sparking with mutual fury. She doesn't know who made the first move. The next thing she knows is that his lips were pressed against hers. She felt her as if her whole world had exploded. She lifted her hands to push him away but instead grabbed the front of his uniform, pulling him closer.

His tongue pushed at the seam of her lips, forcing her to open her mouth. His tongue caressed hers, causing her to moan softly. Her hands went to the back of his head, her nails raking through his hair. He growled and pulled her in tighter. One of his hands went to her back and lifted her shirt slightly, caressing the soft skin. She arched into him. She felt his desire pressing into her belly. Cold realization hit her then. She jerked back, breathing heavily. He stared at her, his eyes filled with lust and breathing heavily. She stepped back from him. What was she doing? Guilt slashed through her as she thought of Brittney. "I have to go", she said, her voice shaky. Before he could respond, she turned and ran, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another update! I admit this chapter was a bit angsty. Anyway, I will try to update soon. While I love the alerts and favorites this story has gotten, leaving a review makes me happier. So please review and enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 5**

Santana lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Her mind was a whirlwind of confusion. That kiss haunted her. Why had she kissed him? Better yet, why did she seem to enjoy it? She punched her pillow, emitting a groan of frustration. It didn't make any sense. He was the enemy. He had even tried to mess up her relationship with Brittney. So why was she laying here, still thinking about the way his lips felt pressed against hers, the feel of his fingers gently stroking her skin? She closed her eyes tightly, as if to wish away the memory of him pressed tightly against her. She glanced at the picture of her and Brittney sitting on her nightstand.

Guilt slashed through her. She had cheated on her. Even though Brittney had gone out with Charles, she knew it was under false pretenses. She knows that Brittney only looked at it as friends going out to have fun. She always had an innocent way of looking at things. It would have never occurred to her that she was being set up. She picked up her cell phone, glancing at the screen. She had five missed calls. All from Brittney she knew. She had thought about calling her when she came back home, but she was too shaken up about Sebastian. A wave of fresh guilt rolled through her. Focus Santana she thought silently.

Her relationship with Brittney was too precious. She didn't want to lose her. She couldn't allow one kiss to set them back. They had been through so much together. As she thought about it, determination and a new resolve flowed through her. She would forget all about the kiss. She was going to become more focused on her relationship with Brittney, lavishing her with the love and attention she deserved. Happy with this new plan, she turned over and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Over the next couple of weeks Santana put all her effort into being the loving, doting girlfriend. She spent more time with Brittney, even going so far as taking Lord Tubbington to the veterinarian so he could get his annual shots. She even held Brittney's hand as she cried while the cat received them. After school she would go over to her house to watch her favorite shows on the Disney channel. If Brittney suspected anything, she never let on. In her mind, all was well. She was finally starting to relax, even if late at night her mind would drift back to the kiss. She was sitting with Brittney at the Lima Bean enjoying her favorite latte when the peaceful illusion she had managed to build up was shattered.

She was talking and laughing with her about an incident that happened earlier with Coach Sylvester and one of the other squad members. She had taken one look at the girl thighs and made the remark that if she wanted to look at cottage cheese she would go to the grocery store. She looked at Brittney and noticed that she was looking over her shoulder. Now this wasn't an unusual occurrence, but the bright smile and the absolute way she glowed caused her to stop talking. Brittney didn't seem to notice as she was still looking over her shoulder, her eyes brightening. She looked absolutely luminescent. Santana felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of stomach.

She had never seen her look like that. Not even with her. She wondered who or what would make her girlfriend have such a reaction. She looked over shoulder and her whole world seems to stop. A group of the Warblers had come into the shop. She could see that Charles and Sebastian were among them. Charles was looking their way with a big smile lighting up his face. He glanced at her and his smile seemed to dim a fraction. She turned to look back at Brittney, who was now looking down, a faint blush on her cheeks. Santana suddenly felt a sense of foreboding.

What the hell is going on? She thought suspiciously. She turned to give Charles one of her death glares when her gaze connected with Sebastian. Her mouth went dry and she felt that fluttering feeling. His expression was unreadable, but she thought she saw something flash in his eyes. She quickly turned around, trying to calm her racing nerves. "Hey Britt, let's go check out that new music store" she said, glad that her voice came out calm and steady. Brittney hesitated briefly before agreeing. Usually she would call her out on that, but she just wanted to get out of there. Quickly. She stood up and linked her pinky with Brittney's. That's when she realized that she would have to walk past their booth in order to leave.

She straightened her shoulders and lifted her head, putting on her haughtiest expression. She drew closer to Brittney. She stared straight ahead as they walked towards the exit, not even acknowledging them as she walked by their booth. Out of her peripheral vision she could see Charles look at Brittney. The look in his eyes made her blood freeze in her veins. His eyes were full of tenderness. She felt Brittney briefly hesitate beside her but she pulled on her pinky.

Brittney got the message and looked away. As soon as they got outside, she unlinked their pinkies and glared at Brittney. "What was that?" she asked coldly. "What?" Brittney asked. "Look Brittney, I seen the way you and Charles looked at each other. Is there something going on?" she snapped. "No. I told you that were just friends", she said, a tinge of desperation in her voice. "Really? Because it sure didn't look like it. Has anything happened between you two?" she asked her tone hard and suspicious. "No", she cried out, but Santana knew she was lying. She was never a good liar. She just seems too desperate, as if to convince herself of something.

That's when it hit her. Brittney was staring at her, her face red, and her eyes pleading and shining with unshed tears. "Do you have feelings for him Britt?" she asked slowly, shock and unbelief in her tone. Brittney was about to respond, but the door to the shop opened and the Warblers came out. They were all laughing when they spotted them. Charles looked their way and concern and worry came over his face as he stared at Brittney. She looked at Brittney, who was now staring intensely at the sidewalk. That's when she knew. She felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She looked back to see Sebastian staring at her. His gaze was intense, as if he could see right through her. All of a sudden it seems like too much. She rushed past Brittney, ignoring her cries and blinking back the tears that had suddenly erupted in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another update! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. In this chapter Santana gets her revenge. Oh but there is more to come! Enjoy and please review! :)**

**Chapter 6**

Santana pressed the ignore button on her phone for the tenth time that day. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her History homework and ignore the ache in her heart. She knew it was Brittney and she didn't want to talk to her. All of a sudden the words in the book became blurry. She cursed and wiped her eyes angrily. She hated feeling this way. She wasn't a weak and vulnerable person. Her phone buzzed, letting her know someone had sent her a text. Angry, she turned off her phone and slammed it down on the table.

Ever since the incident at the Lima Bean, she had avoided Brittney. She ignored her at the Cheerio practices, only talking to the other squad members. At Glee practice she would sit up front by Rachel and Finn. Under any other circumstance she would rather hang herself than sit next to the overdramatic, loudmouthed diva and Franken teen, but desperate times called for desperate measures. At one point she even flirted with Puck right in front of her, causing her to quietly leave the room, but not before she saw the telltale sign of tears in her eyes. She ignored it along with the pain in her heart.

She tried once again to concentrate, but gave up after she realized that she could only remember the first two sentences of the chapter. She felt her anger and hurt slowly start to turn to rage. How could Brittney do this to her? When she thought about the look her and Charles shared, she felt her hands ball up in fists. How could she even like him? she thought disgustedly. He wasn't even her type. _Just like Sebastian isn't yours a voice whispered mockingly in her head._ She stiffened. No that bastard wasn't her type at all she thought viciously. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

_So why did you kiss him? the voice whispered mockingly again._ "Oh shut up" she snapped aloud. That's when she realized she was having an argument with herself. She emitted a groan of frustration and irritation. When she thought of the way Sebastian stared at her that day, she felt herself literally start to shake rage. She hated that he had seen her that day. He must have loved seeing her hurt and vulnerable. She knew he must have been gloating. _You don't want to make an enemy out of me Lopez. I don't play fair and I always win._ She remembered his words from over a month ago. A cold smile came over her face as a plan began to form in her mind. No she didn't play fair either. She was out for revenge and there would be hell to pay.

She grabbed her car keys and cell phone and flew out of the house. As she drove toward Dalton, she felt adrenaline flow through her veins. She couldn't wait to get there. When she arrived she put the car in park and checked her reflection in the rearview mirror. Perfect she smirked to herself. She got out of the car and strutted toward the entrance, confidence in every step. She was about to head to the front office when she heard a collective sound of voices harmonizing. This can't get any better she thought wickedly. She strutted down the hallway to the sound of the voices until she arrived at a door. She peered through the small window in the door. The whole group was there with Sebastian standing in front of them, his back to the door. "Its show time", she whispered before opening the door.

Their voices slowly started to quiet down as they realized they had a visitor. Sebastian turned around to see what the problem was. Santana stood there, glaring at him with a smirk on her face. Tension began to fill the room as the two stared at each other. The others members, sensing the tension, began to shift uneasily. "Oh please don't stop on my account" she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "What are you doing here Santana?" Sebastian asked coldly. "She probably came here to spy on us" one of the members, a redhead guy said. Santana rolled her eyes at the accusation. "No I didn't come here to spy carrot top", she said snidely, causing the boy's face to turn as red as his hair. "Then why are you here?" Sebastian asked his tone hard. "Actually I came to tell you that your little plan was a complete failure" she lied, smiling icily at him. "Oh really?" he asked, smirking and crossing his arms in front of him.

"Yes. Your little plan to use Ken over there-she threw a look at Charles-to break me and Brittney up failed" she said coldly. She looked at Charles. "The only reason Brittney agreed to go out with you is because she felt sorry for you", she lied, enjoying the hurt look that came in his eyes. Good she wanted him to feel the same hurt she had been feeling. "She even told me that she's had more interesting conversations with her cat than with you" she continued, her gaze scathing. He flinched slightly and averted his gaze from hers.

Sebastian was staring at her, his expression cold and unreadable. "Is that all?" he asked his voice as soft and deadly as a winter chill. Santana felt something twist in her at his tone. She felt the hairs on her arms stand up as he continued to stare at her. Refusing to feel intimidated, she lifted her head and glared at him. "Yes. Stay away from me and my girl or I promise the next time I come here, I will not only destroy you, but your band of merry men too" she said, her voice filled with ice. Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and strutted out the door.

She was half way to the entrance, congratulating herself on a job well done when she heard footsteps behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. So I ended the last chapter with a cliffhanger so it could build up to this chapter. So enjoy and please leave a review :)**

**Chapter 7**

Before she could turn around she felt someone grab her arm, jerking her around. Sebastian stood there, his grip tightening on her arm. "Get your hands off of me" she demanded angrily. He leaned in closer to her, causing her to take a step back. 'Do you think you can just come into my school and threaten me"? he asked his voice still soft and deadly. "I just did" she snapped. "Now let me go". She tried to pull away from him but he just tightened his grip on her arm. She flinched slightly at the pressure of his fingers.

"Am I hurting you Santana?" he asked mockingly. She glared up into his eyes. "You see I know that was just a bunch of BS you said back there" he continued. "How in the hell would you know?" she snapped angrily. "Because I talked to your precious little Brittney" he said scathingly. She froze. "She even told me how heartbroken you truly are. How you won't respond to her calls and how you ignore her in school."

Santana felt her blood run cold. How could Brittney tell _him_, of all people those things? She felt a dark rage rise up in her as she stared into those cold mocking eyes. No she wouldn't let him have the upper hand. "And what about you?" she asked, her tone dark and malicious. "What about me?" he snapped. "I think you're just jealous that Blaine chose Kurt over you" she said, enjoying watching his eyes darken. "You see Sebastian; I have a theory about you. You hate to see anyone else happy and in a relationship because it tears you up inside. You see all of these people with their special someone and you realize just how lonely you truly are" she said with a smirk.

"And what about you Princess?" he spat out viciously. "What about me?" she snapped back. "You see I have a theory about you too. You walk around pretending to be in control when truthfully you're just a scared little girl. You screw around with people's emotions because you're afraid to let anyone in" he said coldly. "You don't know anything about me" she said, but her voice slightly trembled at how close his words hit. "I think I do" he said. Suddenly Santana was aware of how close they were. He was staring down at her, anger and something else darkening his eyes.

She felt her heart start to speed up and that fluttering feeling started to go crazy in her stomach. The tension between them was at an all time high. Without thinking her eyes flickered to his lips. He gave a little growl before his lips crashed down on hers. Her mind screamed at her to leave but when his tongue pushed past the seam of lips to caress her tongue, all coherent thought fled her mind. She wound her arms around his neck, pushing her body against his. She felt his breath hitch in his throat as she lightly grinded against him. One of his hands went to her back and lifted her shirt slightly to caress her soft skin. She gasped into his mouth, the feel of his fingers sending tremors through her.

She doesn't know how long they stood there. But she whimpered when Sebastian broke the kiss. 'We can't stand here in the hallway" he whispered, his breathing as haggard as hers. "Your room" she said breathless. A flicker of surprise came into his eyes. She could hear the small voice warning her to get out of there, that this was dangerous territory, but she was too turned on to care. She squeezed his hand, giving him her affirmation. He kissed her again and almost literally dragged her to his room. He slammed the door after them, grabbing her and kissing her forcibly.

She responded by kissing him back just as hard. As they made their way to his bed, she started yanking off his jacket. She threw it on the floor. He pulled off her shirt, throwing it somewhere near the door. She quickly undid his tie and shirt. She fell back on the bed. He quickly covered her with his body.

She shuddered at the feel of his warm skin against hers. He stopped and looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly, lust and concern in his eyes. She nodded and guided his lips back to hers. They kissed again, this time more gently and unhurried. He kissed down to her neck, nipping lightly. She gasped and felt him smirk against her. He went lower, leaving warm, open mouthed kisses over her collar bones and chest. She moaned. He went to her breasts, which was still covered in a black lace bra.

He gently pulled the straps off of her shoulders. She rose off the bed and undid the clasp in the back. He grabbed the bra and let it fall to the floor. Santana gasped as she felt his hot breath and tongue on her sensitive breasts, causing her to arch off the bed. She writhed on the bed, gripping the sheets at the delicious sensations that shot through her. He went lower, kissing down her smooth and toned stomach. He licked at her bellybutton and glanced up at her.

She was staring down at him, her skin flushed and her eyes wild with desire. "Lift your hips" he gently commanded. She complied and he slid off her skirt along with her black lace panties. He rose above her, his gaze intense. Santana felt goose bumps break out on her skin as he continued to gaze at her. "What is it?" she asked her voice breathless with desire and lust. "You're beautiful", he said, looking her straight in the eye. Santana's breath caught in her throat at his words. She searched his gaze, but there was no mockery, no deceitfulness there.

His eyes shone with lust and desire but there was also a sweet sincerity there. Santana felt something warm engulf her heart at his words. He leaned forward and kissed her, their tongues gently mating with each other. Soon their kisses turned passionate and as she began to grind against him, he let out a growl. "Please Sebastian" she pleaded with him. He quickly rose and undid his belt, throwing it in a corner. He pulled off his pants and boxers, tossing them on the floor. Santana's eyes slowly slid down his body, her eyes bright with desire. She was very pleased with what she saw. His body was slender but toned. Her eyes traveled down his stomach, to the thin line of hair that ended-her eyes widened slightly, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. Sebastian noticed and a light smirk came to his face.

Now she was no virgin, but she had never been with a guy that was, in lack of other words, _gifted_ like Sebastian. He seemed to sense her nervousness and leaned over her, his body covering hers. "I won't hurt you", he said his tone warm and sincere. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but tenderness there. He leaned forward and kissed her as he settled between her legs. When he thrust into her, she couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure. He waited, letting her adjust to him before he started moving slowly and gently within her.

Santana had never felt like this before. It was if every fiber of her being was on fire. The sensations shooting through her was mind blowing, causing her to arch her back and cling to him tightly. All her senses were on overload. All she could think of was his smell, his touch, the way he felt in her. As he picked up the pace, she clung to him tighter, her thighs holding him in a vise like grip and her nails digging into his shoulders. She cried out his name every time he hit that special spot inside of her.

She had never been this vocal with a guy before. Usually she was the more experienced one, but clearly Sebastian had the upper hand here. As she felt herself reaching the edge, she became even more vocal. When he reached down between them and stroked that sensitive bundle of nerves, her whole world shattered. Stars exploded behind her eyelids as she came, her body clenching around him as he joined her. As she came back down to Earth, she became aware of him gently stroking her hair and staring at her. There was a light smile on his face but his eyes were what she noticed.

There was such gentleness in them. He was looking at her as if she was a precious jewel. Santana felt lightness come into her heart as he gathered her against him. She put her head on his chest. As they lay in each other arms they fell asleep, him reveling in her warmth and her being lulled by the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Well here is another update and I just have one word: angst. So enjoy and please leave a review. They just inspire me to write more! :)**

**Chapter 8**

When Santana opened her eyes she felt disoriented. Then she shifted and froze. She was lying against a warm body. A warm, _masculine_ body. Suddenly everything rushed back with startling clarity. The confrontation, the fight, and then-she closed her eyes as _that _memory washed over her.

The lightness and ease she felt earlier was replaced with panic. Her heart started pounding and she struggled to breathe. Calm down Lopez, she thought to herself. Great. Even her inner voice sounded panicked and upset.

Her mind raced. How could you be so stupid? She thought angrily to herself. She had given in to him. Her sworn enemy. The boy who had single-handedly turned her life upside down. The boy who tried to destroy her relationship with Brittney.

A sharp pain went through her as she thought of her. She had cheated on her. Hell she had slept with the boy who had used her as bait to unwittingly try to destroy their relationship.

Frustration and anger coursed through her. How did she end up in this situation? _This _was _not _in her plan. She had come here to intimidate him. To let him know no matter how hard he tried to break her, he would never succeed.

That she would always be a step ahead of him. Instead she had ended up in bed with him. She inwardly cringed as she remembered that she was the one who wanted to come to his room in the first place.

She cursed silently. She had let her emotions get the best of her. She had given in to this-_whatever-_ she had with him and was now faced with the aftermath. She refused to think that she might have feelings for him. She had let lust cloud her better judgment.

She refused to think of how gentle he had been with her. How he had looked at her afterwards. How he had held her as she fell asleep in his arms. How her body had responded to him.

Even through all of the turmoil she could feel her heart speed up at his close proximity. How that damning fluttering feeling started up every time she was near him. Stop it she thought to herself firmly.

He's a manipulator. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Just look at what he did to her and Brittney. And Blaine. She stiffened. Immediately her mind went to the members of the Glee club.

She knew there would be hell to pay if any of them found out about this. They were still upset that Blaine had to have surgery. And finding out that she had slept with the one who caused it would not bode well for her.

She could just feel the hurt and accusing glares that would be directed her way. The betrayal that one of their own had joined forces and laid in bed with the enemy. Literally.

She couldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't allow him to disrupt her life any further. He had already done enough damage. Determination and resolve replaced the panic. She would put this incident behind her.

She would put it far from her mind. She was going to start putting the pieces of her life back together. The way it was before _he _came in.

She started to ease her way slowly out of the bed when she felt him suddenly wrap an arm around her waist. She stiffened and suppressed a gasp. Her heart was pounding so fast that she was sure he could hear it.

"What time is it?" he asked his voice husky with sleep. She ignored the tingle that shot through her at the sound of his voice."I don't know" she said, secretly glad that her voice was calm. "Hmm", he murmured leaning down to nuzzle the back of her sensitive neck. A small moan escaped her mouth unwillingly at the action.

She felt him smirk against her. She tried to gather her thoughts and her resolve that seemed to have fled the moment he touched her. But he started kissing down her neck, gently biting and then soothing the action with a light sweep of his tongue.

She bit her bottom lip to suppress another moan. She could feel herself getting heated. He slowly started drawing lazy circles down her arm, leaving goose bumps in its wake. She fought not to writhe against him. When she felt the hand that was wrapped around her waist slowly start to creep downward, she knew she needed to say something.

"Sebastian" she said, not caring how breathless she sounded at that moment. "Hmm?" he murmured into her neck. The vibration sent sparks of desire shooting through her. She fought to speak. "W-we have to stop" she said, aware of how desperate she sounded. He lifted his head and she felt his lips against the delicate shell of ear.

"Do you want me to stop Santana?" he whispered teasingly into her ear. Even though her body was now demanding some physical release, she decided to follow her mind. "Yes" she said, inwardly cringing at how her voice trembled.

"Why?" he whispered again and she suppressed a shiver. "It's not right" she said, trying to steady her voice. She could feel him slightly stiffen against her. "I am in a relationship" she said her voice growing steady. "You mean were" he said, the earlier teasing in his voice gone. She thought he sounded faintly hurt.

She shifted and pulled away from him. She could feel his gaze burning into her back as she got out of the bed. "I decided to work it out" she said, not facing him. "She doesn't deserve this" she said, slowly walking around the room and picking up her discarded clothing, putting them on. She stiffened when she heard him scoff.

"This shouldn't have happened" she said firmly. At that she heard the bed shift and felt his presence behind her a second later. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. She averted her eyes. "Look at me Santana" he demanded angrily, but there was an edge of desperation to it. She looked into his eyes and her heart froze.

There was anger there but there was also hurt. She ignored the pang that went through her heart. It's for the best she told herself firmly. "Tell me that you didn't feel anything. That you don't have feelings for me" he said.

"Sebastian"-she started but he cut her off. "I know you felt something" he said, his grip tightening on her shoulders. "Please" she said, trying to step away from him but he just tightened his grip more. "Just tell me the truth" he said, his tone faintly pleading.

"The truth is that it was a mistake coming here" she said firmly, looking him in the eye. He stared at her for a long moment before slowly dropping his hands from her shoulders. "I have to go" she said, her voice still firm. Before he could say anything she turned on her heel and left, quietly closing the door.

She ignored the pain in her heart as she found her way from his room to her car. She ignored the tears that ran down her face. As she scrubbed his scent from her body that night and lay down in her bed, she ignored the thought that she had just possibly made the biggest mistake of her life.


End file.
